A Dimension Apart
by Fox MC
Summary: Sure, video games are bad if you're a politician, but what if it's the only thing that can save you? For the Titans, this situation is all too real...


Chapter 1: A Shift in Realities

Robin watched in silence as the orange-yellow glow of the sun slowly filtered through the large window of his room. He remained silent for some time, merely observing as the sun slowly rose higher and higher into the sky. This was his favorite time of day, morning, a time for new beginnings. A gentle wind blew through his open window, splashing a cool sensation across his face, one that seemed to immediately relieve him of whatever fatigue remained after waking up from his sleep. He quickly ran his gloved hand through his hair, making sure that his spikes were positioned correctly, and spoke quietly with a deep breath of fresh, crisp air, "Looks like it's gonna be another beautiful day…"

This peaceful mindset that Robin had held for the past few moments seemed to quickly escape from his grasp however as the smell of fresh air became replaced with a much less desirable aroma. It took him no time to notice this rather minute detail, made obvious as he quickly turned from the window, speaking to himself as he made his way towards the door of his room, "Smoke inside the tower? Better find out what's causing it before it's too late…"

It had began as only a very faint smell, but as he continued to venture further into the tower, the odor of smoke grew stronger, letting him know immediately that he was closing in on the source of this unnatural aroma. His pace quickened greatly as the thoughts of a fire breaking out within the Tower seemed more and more realistic with each passing moment. It wasn't long before he could see a trail of smoke drifting along the top of the hallway, and as he saw this, he was made instantly aware of the fume's location. With a quick burst of speed, he flew through the sliding double doors that led into the main room of the tower, quickly realizing that his fears were nothing more than just that. This was soon made apparent as a familiar voice rose from the smoke-filled room he now found himself standing within.

"Robin! You have finally awoken from the nap, what wonderful timing!"

As his head turned in the direction of the voice, he quickly noticed his Tamaranian teammate flying eagerly in his direction. He watched in slight relief as she approached, asking shortly after she arrived near the door he stood beside, "Starfire, it's great to see you too, but…what's with all this smoke?"

She quickly responded to Robin's question with the same eager sounding voice, "You are referring to the stench that comes from the kitchen, yes? Do not worry friend, for I have prepared a surprise for all to enjoy!"

Robin watched with slight confusion as the Tamaranian flew off towards the source of the smoke, and he found himself shortly after doing the same. It was only a short walk from the double doors to the kitchen, but in the time it took him to traverse this short distance, he noticed that the rest of the Titans were present within the room as well. Raven was meditating near the large observation window at the far end of this room, while a short distance behind her sat Cyborg and Beast Boy, their attention both locked on the flashing screen that stood in front of them. And then there was Starfire, who happily stood behind the counter of their kitchen. In front of her sat several strange looking items, one of which seemed to be the cause of all the smoke that filled the room. Her cheerful tone of voice continued from where it had left of as she began her explanation, "I have decided to prepare for you, my friends, a traditional Tamaranian breakfast. Complete with the incinerated glorkaroach, spartflinks, and I have even prepared the glorious taste of the fresh squeezed glorg for my friends to enjoy."

Robin looked hesitantly towards the food that sat in front of him, immediately being reminded of his first experience with this food during his visit to Starfire's home planet. He rubbed the back of his neck and spoke tentatively in retaliation to his teammate's offer, "Ya Star…it looks…great, but…why did you decide to cook today?"

Starfire's enthusiastic expression quickly shifted into a more analytical looking state as she heard Robin's question. She only allowed this much time to pass however before she answered her friends question with a slightly more serious tone of voice, "Well, not only have I been having the strangest desire to consume the spartflinks of my home world, but I have also noticed that I am rarely able to prepare such a meal for you, my friends. Cyborg prepares an abundance of the waffles, Beast Boy enjoys his strange tofu bacon, and even Raven has served us the breakfast once before. It seems only fair that I must do the same to prove that I am a worthy friend."

Robin shook his head slightly, a nervous smile breaking across his face as he spoke in reply, "Don't worry about it Starfire, you don't have to do this to…"

Before he could finish, he let out a surprised shout as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, his body supported only by the arms that held him from above. He did not remain this way for long though, which was quickly made obvious as the Tamaranian dropped Robin into a chair that sat in front of the counter. Still slightly surprised by this act, he let out a quiet sigh of relief. This feeling of respite did not last for more than a few seconds however as he saw a plate of Starfire's cooking slide to a stop in front of him. Soon after, the Tamaranian made her way towards Robin on the opposite side of the counter, speaking shortly after arriving in this position, "You will be the first to experience the wondrous flavors of my food preparation, yes?"

Robin looked down apprehensively into the dish that had been eagerly placed before him. It wasn't only that it all looked runny and unappetizing, but the smell that wafted from these strange foods could have probably been enough to keep even someone like Slade some distance away. He slowly raised his fork, warily poking into one of the items that sat in front of him. Upon doing so, this strange green portion of his plate began to ooze a fluorescent purple liquid, causing the young Titan's stomach to immediately turn over. He quickly pulled his fork away, and with great deliberation, he cautiously placed this small amount of strange gooey liquid within his mouth, which instantly caused his eyes to open wide with terrible shock. With great effort, he managed to swallow this purple fluid, meriting several deep, gasping breaths from him after he had successfully done so.

Starfire did not seem to notice what torture she had just put her friend through, which was made apparent as she asked in a sincere voice, "Is this not the greatest taste you have ever experienced? The purple center of the spartflinks are a great delicacy on my home world. It is quite good, yes?"

Robin forced himself to nod as well as he could, the bitter, almost stinging sensation of this Tamaranian food still greatly present within his mouth as he did so. He then spoke, his voice seeming to be somewhat constricted as his head slowly turned away from the food in front of him, "…Ya Star, it's…something else."

The look on the young Tamaranian's face after hearing these words displayed exactly how overjoyed she felt to have succeeded to cook so well on her first attempt. "Glorious! It brings me no end of delight to see you enjoy the breakfast so. Perhaps the others should like to partake of this feast as well." She took leave of her place behind the counter and quickly glided towards the large observation window where Raven quietly sat. Starfire stopped in mid-air in front of Raven, causing shadow to be cast across her calm-looking face. This expression was broken however as Raven noticed this, causing her to open one eye to see what caused this to occur. As soon as Starfire saw that she had Raven's attention, she began to speak in an enthusiastic voice, "Raven, you would like some of my homemade glorg, yes?"

The eye that Raven had previously opened quickly re-closed, which was soon followed by her mellow speech, "Sorry, but I only eat edible food."

A small sweat drop fell down the side of the Tamaranian's face upon hearing these words, but her eagerness did not seem to fade in the least. She swiftly made her way down to the couch where the two remaining Titans were sitting and asked in her usual energetic voice, "Beast Boy, Cyborg, the incinerated glorkaroaches have been burnt to joyous perfection, perhaps you would like to partake of their astonishing flavor?"

She waited patiently for several seconds, but during that entire time, neither of her teammates even took the time to glance away from the screen in front of them. With confused eyes, Starfire slowly drifted in front of the screen, asking in a curious tone, "Friends? Has this screen placed you both under some sort of evil spell? They are not even blinking…"

Suddenly, both the eyes of Cyborg and Beast Boy focused squarely into the Tamaranian's face, eyes that immediately told her that they were angry. Before she had time to inquire on this however, both the enraged Titans screamed, "Star, we can't see! Get out of the way!"

With an abrupt shriek, Starfire quickly glided away from the screen, allowing both Beast Boy and Cyborg's attention to return to the monitor in front of them. Starfire crossed her arms and scoffed at these two Titans, "Perhaps the Mad Mod has placed them under some method of hypno-spell, under which you forget things such as manners."

Robin, who had finally managed to recover from his encounter with Starfire's cooking slowly approached from behind her, speaking as if to calm her sudden temper, "Settle down Star, I'm sure they didn't mean anything. Besides, you know how they can get when…"

"Booyah! That's twelve in a row BB! Look out! Cyborg's on a roll, and there ain't nothing you can do to stop him!"

"Oh ya? Well, maybe if you didn't keep shining your little flashlight eye thingy in…my eye, I'd have more of a chance! You know I'd totally school you if you didn't cheat!"

"What? BB, that's not my flashlight, my left eye always glows! You just can't think of any more excuses after losing so many times. Isn't that right?"

"Dude! I don't care if it wasn't a flashlight, it's still glowy and really distracting!"

There was a slight pause between the two feuding Titans, but this silence was soon broken as Cyborg spoke in a taunting voice, "…You up for one more game?"

Beast Boy clenched his teeth, a determined smirk breaking into his face as he replied enthusiastically, "You know it, and this time your goin' down; you and your cheating little red-glowy eye!"

As soon as these final words were spoken, the room returned to its previous quiet, the noise of their video game being the only audible thing within the room. Raven, who seemed visibly disturbed by this shouting match, made her way to the side of Starfire, commenting in her usual voice, "Good thing that wasn't annoying at all. I might've been trying to meditate or something…"

Starfire looked towards the large screen that sat just in front of them, commenting in a slightly concerned voice, "Perhaps within the video game there lies some sort of mind control device, making them seem like the couch potato. Has it not been more than a few days since either of them has moved from this very spot?"

Robin nodded, making his way slowly behind the two Titans as he spoke, "Starfire's got a point, I don't think I've seen either of you off the couch for a while. Don't you think you're both taking this a little…overboard?"

Cyborg spoke back in a passive sounding voice, his attention clearly remaining on his match with Beast Boy, "Sorry Robin, but me and BB are just…doing a little research."

Beast Boy chimed in shortly after, his gloved finger moving incredibly fast across the controller that sat within his hand as he did so, "Ya, research. We're gonna find out how bad I can kick Cyborg's butt at this game. And since I totally rock at it, we should probably just stop right so I won't have to embarrass him more than I already have."

Cyborg did not attempt to reply, his focus seeming to be far too distracted by this video game for him to notice. Raven raised an eyebrow shortly after Beast Boy had finished speaking, commenting soon after doing so in her usual sarcastic sounding voice, "Well, that sounds really mature. All those games do is turn your brain to mush, and I doubt playing for three straight days have helped."

Robin gave a surprised glance down towards Cyborg and Beast Boy as he heard these words, asking them in a voice that matched his expression, "What? Have you guys really been playing for that long?"

Beast Boy shrugged, replying shortly after doing so, "I have no idea, I think I saw the sun set a few times, but that doesn't matter. The only thing I need to know is…" He paused for a moment, his attention returning to the matter at hand, but shortly after tossed his controller away from himself, stood up on the couch with a single finger raised in the air, and continued on in a triumphant voice, "It's Beast Boy, 1,265: Cyborg, 1,263! I so totally rock at this game, ha!"

The three observing Titans could only stand in bemusement as they heard this number; never even believing such a number was sanely possible to achieve. Robin made his way in front of the screen that Cyborg and Beast Boy had been looking at for the past 72 hours and said in a concerned voice, "You guys have played that much? That's way over 2,000 games that you've played in the past three days…"

Before Robin had time to continue, Starfire quickly approached from beside the couch, affirming Robin's reasoning with her own figures, "2,528 of the earth units to be exact."

Robin nodded in Starfire's direction and continued immediately after in the same tone of voice, "Right, and that's way more than you guys should be playing. Sorry, but you two are taking this way too far, I'm gonna have to stop your game."

The two Titans that sat on that couch seemed to react to Robin's statement in completely different ways. Beast Boy stepped down from the couch and gave a slight stretch of his arms as he spoke in a tired sounding voice, "Alright Robin, if that's what you think, I'm totally not going to argue with you about it. Besides, Cyborg already knew I was gonna beat him when we started."

The half robot, half human that sat adjacent to Beast Boy quickly stood up and blocked Robin from getting to the Gamestation. After effectively stopping Robin's approach, he fell down on his knees and begged as well as he could, "Please, you can't do this to me man. I gotta beat BB or I'll be listening to him trash talk me for the rest of eternity. Come on man, have mercy!"

Robin emotionlessly shook his head, responding shortly after Cyborg finished, "Sorry, but this is for your own good. You guys are spending way too much time on this thing."

As a result of Robin's negative answer to his pleads, Cyborg quickly stood up from his kneeling position and spread his arms to the side, once again making it impossible for Robin to reach the Gamestation, "You don't understand Robin, having Beast Boy beat you at anything is like having to eat one of those crispified glorkathings Starfire made this morning, and you know there's nobody who wants that."

Starfire raised her head indignantly as she heard Cyborg's words, commenting shortly after doing so in a slightly irritated voice, "Well, if it were not for the wonder that is the butter of peanuts, your waffles would not be anything more than a neatly patterned and slightly fluffy tartlet on a serving dish."

Cyborg took a quick sigh after hearing this, not really realizing that Starfire was listening as he spoke previously, but ignored her words and continued on, "You get my point, but whatever, just don't even think of pressing that off button, alright? I only have to win three more games to beat him. Seriously man, it won't take that long to play just a few more games. Besides, what if…"

As Cyborg rambled on about his match, Beast Boy saw an opportunity to seal his victory. While his opponent's attention was clearly distracted during his pleading with Robin, Beast Boy quickly transformed into a small, green ant. With this new form, he made his way as quickly as he could across the floor, past both Robin and Cyborg, until eventually he found himself directly beside the coveted Gamestation. As he found himself in this position, he quickly regained his normal state and placed his gloved finger against the small, gray button. It was immediately after he found himself in this advantageous position before he spoke with slight anticipation in his voice, "Hey Cy, is this that button you were talking about?"

"Huh?" Cyborg turned around, not expecting to hear anyone speaking besides himself, and when he did as saw what Beast Boy was about to do, he reached out with his metal arm and attempted to knock his opponents arm free from the Gamestation, all while speaking in a suddenly panicky voice, "No! You can't touch that button!"

Before his arm could even come close, Beast Boy pressed down on the gray button with a large smirk on his face. Immediately after seeing this terrible event come to pass, Cyborg let out an emphatic, "No!" before falling to the ground on his hands and knees. "How could this happen…now I'll never be able to play video games again! Now all I have is the T-car, and pizza! Why did it have to end like this? I still had a full life ahead of me, but now it's all…"

Cyborg was quickly cut off from his bereavement as he felt a hand against his shoulder, one that was followed shortly after by a bland sounding voice, "Get up, I hope you know you're crying over a stupid video game."

He looked up into Raven's uninviting face with large, mournful eyes as he spoke in a wavering voice, "It wasn't just a stupid video game Raven…it was my life, it was part of me. You don't know how much that game means to me!" His mournful voice suddenly changed into an almost blatantly sarcastic gripe as he continued, "You don't understand me! You never have and you never will!"

Beast Boy, who had been the cause of this rather pathetic breakdown of their robot team member, looked up at the screen that sat in front of him, and then shortly after looked back down towards the ground at Cyborg, commenting in a quiet, unsure sounding voice, "Uhh…Cyborg? You might want to look up. I think you…might want to see this."

Cyborg hesitated slightly, but after some amount of obvious exertion, he forced his head to look upward, and much to his surprise, the image on the monitor remained in the same spot it had been after his last game against Beast Boy. It took him seconds to fully understand what this meant, but when he did, he quickly leaped off the ground and latched onto the big-screen TV, emphatically hugging its surface as he spoke in a suddenly ecstatic tone of voice, "Booyah! I'm back in action! Oh Gamestation, I promise to never let anyone turn you off ever again!"

The other Titans watched with much hesitation as they witnessed this display from their half human teammate. This did not last for more than a few seconds however as Beast Boy broke the silence that was held between himself and the other three Titans who were observing this demonstration. He looked down at the Gamestation as he spoke in Cyborg's general direction, "Dude…I don't think anyone ever will be able to turn this thing off."

Much to Beast Boy's surprise, Cyborg spoke in response, even though his line of sight was still wholly focused on the screen he was fastened upon, "Why, because no one wants to be on the receiving end of my undying will to protect this awesome piece of technology? I know that's the last thing I'd want, especially if I were you BB. So don't even think of touching that button or you'll regret it, you got me?"

Beast Boy shook his head with slight frustration, which was followed shortly after by his diffident speech, "Would you stop talking to this thing like it's your girlfriend? Besides, I already pushed the button and nothing happened." To prove his point, he pressed the systems off button several times in no less than a second, continuing on after feeling he had proved his point, "See? The Gamestation won't turn off even after I push the off-button thingy."

Just as Beast Boy managed to say this, Starfire flew over next to his side and reasoned aloud to the team, "Perhaps if a greater force was exerted against this button of off, it would function in its proper manner. Observe." With these words said, the Tamaranian clenched her fist and quickly brought it down against the side of the helpless Gamestation. The four remaining Titans watched with their mouths agape as this unfortunate corner of the system shattered into thousands of pieces. Starfire's fist seemed to remain in the same spot after she had done this, but she soon after pulled it away from the scene of the accident and placed it behind her as she spoke with a nervous smile, "Well…perhaps this method would not be the correct way to make active the button of off. But do not fret, for now we may see the inner machinations of this most curious machine. Possibly we may find this brain control device that turns all who make use of this machine into the couch potato?"

For what seemed like a very long while, none of the Titans said anything in answer to Starfire's question, but eventually this brief silence was broken by the half robot that no longer embraced the large monitor. Instead of his previous position, he now found himself standing beside his beloved Gamestation, looking into its greatly damaged surface as he spoke with disbelief in his voice, "Oh man…there is no way that just happened. Come on Star, please tell me that didn't just happen!"

The Tamaranian hesitated slightly before she spoke in response, "You would wish me to say this has not happened when it clearly has? Please, is this some strange means of repairing the machine of the video games?"

The greatly distraught Titan shook his head in reply, his attention wholly focused on the dismantled-looking Gamestation as he spoke back with the same saddened tone, "No Star, that's not gonna fix it…nothing will. I guess this friendship just…wasn't meant to last."

It was as Cyborg spoke these words that Robin approached the machine as well, and as he did, he tried to comfort his heartbroken team member, "Come on Cyborg, its just a video game. It's really nothing you need to be worried about. Besides, I don't think it's really broken anyway."

The robot's attention was quickly diverted as he heard this words, made obvious by the fact that his eyes were now solely focused on the one that had just spoken to him. Shortly after this, he responded in a voice of disbelief, "Are you kidding me man? Can you see this thing? The entire corner of this thing is gone man, how can it not be busted?"

This question was answered shortly after by Beast Boy, who did so in a slightly nervous voice, "…Maybe he said that because the game's still going."

Cyborg immediately looked up toward the big screen TV, only to see that, one again to his great surprise, the same image was still being displayed on the screen, despite the fact that the device that generated the image was almost half the machine it once was. He stood up straight and asked out loud, "No way, but how is that even possible? Beast Boy hit the off-button about 500 times and Starfire broke the thing in half. How can this thing still be running like none of that even happened?"

"How could this happen? I would think you would know that anything is possible in the virtual world, Cyborg."

Every Titan that stood within the room took a quick blink as the image of Cyborg's video game suddenly shifted to the image of a person. His face donned a slight smirk as he ran a few of his portly fingers through the bushy sideburns that sat on the side of his head. This initial surprise did not last long, and neither did the ensuing silence. Robin took a step towards the screen as he spoke in a slightly indignant voice, "Control Freak…"

The smirk that had previously been worn on this new figures rather large head turned into a smile, one that was accompanied by a laugh that could almost be considered slightly malicious. He spoke shortly after regaining his breath, "Thanks for the introduction Robin, but I didn't come here to chat. You guys might've beat me in the real world, and you got lucky to beat me on TV, but I've figured out a way to finally beat you pesky Titans. I'll destroy you five with the power of video games!"

There was a short pause, no one in the room really understanding what this fat geek was talking about, but this reprieve was soon broken by Raven, who asked in an even tone, "Right…and how exactly are you going to do this?"

Control freak held up on of his wrists, displaying a small band with a button that sat atop a small device. He raised his finger slowly, trying his best to look at least marginally cool as he did so, and spoke as his now extended finger came a stop just centimeters in front of the button, "I'm glad you asked, all you have to do is sit back and you'll find out soon enough." With these words, he pressed down hard on the small button, and almost immediately after he did so, his image disappeared from the screen.

After this happened, there was a short period of silence, one that was broken by Beast Boy as he spoke in a confused voice, "Umm…was that supposed to mean something or has that chubby dude just totally lost it?"

Just as Beast Boy said these words, the heads of each Titan quickly shifted towards the spot where their dilapidated Gamestation sat, finding that its broken surface was beginning to glow a strange white light. They watched in silence as this white light slowly filtered through the cords that were connected to the back of the machine until eventually this light contacted the back of their big screen TV. It was instantly after this happened that this same light filled the screen, almost blinding all the Titans that stood within the room. They were all forced to shield their eyes as best they could as the screen began to flash violently, blurring everything around them with this blinding wave of white light. After one final fierce blast of light, the screen when dark, the light fading back into the nothingness that it had come from.

It was several seconds before any of the Titans that stood within that room to even attempt to open their eyes, knowing that the light that had previously filled the room would still be present in their vision if they were to open them. But immediately after they found themselves able, each of the Titans quickly re-opened their eyes, taking a few quick blinks to regain whatever was still lost from the incident only moments before. When they did however, they quickly found that they were no longer within the Titan Tower, but were instead contained in a strange room, one that was a light shade of black, the only lights being a few glowing computers that sat beside the few large doors this room also held within its walls.

It was several moments after the Titans realized all this before someone spoke, that one being Beast Boy, who spoke in a puzzled voice, "Ok…I guess he did mean something, but…where are we?"

For a while there was no response, mostly because no one who stood within this new room had no idea as well. This respite that was held after Beast Boy spoke did not last long however, as a familiar voice rang from above the Titans, "Well Titans, let me be the first to welcome you to the virtual world. I'll try to make your stay as…enjoyable as possible."

Robin looked up resolutely into the dark ceiling of this room, speaking in a firm voice as he did so, "Control Freak…where are we, and what have you done to Titan Tower?"

A strange laugh echoed through the small room shortly after Robin's questions were voiced, but it stopped soon after it began as their adversary answered, "Don't worry, your Tower is fine, I've just sent you to a different reality is all. It's not that different from our battle across all of television, except this time you're in a territory that I am undisputedly the ruler of, both in skill and knowledge. You Titans don't have a chance against me in a world of video games."

Cyborg's attention quickly peaked as he heard Control Freak's arrogant words, speaking back to him in an almost offended sounding voice, "Oh, ya right man, you couldn't even beat my grandma at video games. I could so totally waste you at any game ever created, so just bring it!"

Control Freak's voice quickly responded in a calm sounding voice, "Very well, if you want to face me, you'll have to get through a few challenges first. The room you're in right now has four doors, and behind each door sits a different game world. You'll have to pass each game, using whatever powers you need with the appropriate game, to defeat the boss that I've told to destroy you. Unlike the games however, you only get one life and it's game over. And if that happens…you'll be trapped in this virtual reality forever! And with that happy thought, I'll leave you Titans alone. Happy questing!"

The Titans exchanged confused glances as Control Freaks voice gradually faded from within the room. Robin was the first to speak after this, which he did so in a steady sounding voice, "Alright, so I guess we'll have to pick a door and beat whatever he has hiding behind it."

Almost instantly after Robin said this, Beast Boy asked in a confused tone of voice, "Right, but how do we know what game is behind these doors? We could end up fighting some super ultimate slime dude from the sixth dimension if we pick the wrong door, and you heard what that dude said, we only get one life…"

"Perhaps the computers that light this room shall give us a clue pertaining to your question Beast Boy." The four other Titans watched as Starfire flew swiftly towards one of the four computers that sat within this rather small room. It was only seconds after she reached its dimly glowing surface before she spoke, "The screen reads, "Final Fantasy." Possibly this may serve as some sort of clue?"

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg ran to the Tamaranian's side as they heard this name, Cyborg explaining to her shortly after, "Ya, this is definitely a clue Star. Final Fantasy is the name of one of the greatest RPG series in the history of games! Man BB, I wonder what else we can pick from."

Beast Boy let of an eager smirk as he ecstatically replied, "Ya, let's go check those other doors! Maybe we can play through an advanced copy of Mega Monkeys 4! That'd be so sweet dude!"

Before the other Titans could even blink, both Cyborg and Beast Boy ran off to discover what other games they would have to choose from. Cyborg was the first to reach another of the computers, exclaiming shortly after reading what the screen displayed, "Hey BB, check it out! This one says Xenosaga!"

Beast Boy didn't even seem to hear his friend's words as he read over another of the screens, speaking aloud in an excited voice, "Dude, KOTOR? That's like, the greatest Star Wars game ever made!"

With great anticipation, Cyborg reached the final computer and enthusiastically read the displayed words, "And this one says…InuYasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask? Isn't that one of those Japanese cartoons?"

Beast Boy thought for a second before responding indifferently, "I don't know, but I guess Control Freak likes it…but seriously, who wants to watch some Japanese cartoon? They're so weird…and those weird facial expressions are so not real. Heh, bet Mr. Geekazoid writes his own fanfiction too! Ha, what a nerd."

Raven, who seemed quite un-amused by all that had just happed, spoke in a slightly irate voice, "That's enough, let's just pick a door and beat this guy before we all go crazy."

Robin nodded at Raven's statement, commenting shortly after she finished, "She's right. Cyborg, Beast Boy, I think we should let you two figure out which door to take. You both have more experience with this kind of stuff than the rest of us. Just do it quick, the sooner we get going, the sooner we'll take down Control Freak…"

It was immediately after Robin said these words that Cyborg and Beast Boy became entangled in a heated debate over which game world they should enter. This was a very rare chance for these avid video game players to actually become a part of their favorite games, and each wanted to head to a different world. It didn't take long after this bickering began before Robin ran an uneasy hand through his hair as he spoke with a quiet sigh, "Maybe this wasn't the best idea…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yo, I'm FoxMC, and this is me typing mi primero Teen Titans fic. It's…a lot different from Star Fox, I can say that.Well, whatever, with that said, I'd still like to type to the best of my ability within this new fanfic realm, so give me some time or just point out my problems! Being my first stab at Teen Titans, I can't tell if I was OOC with some people or whatever, but I think I have enough knowledge to know who's who and whatever. The only thing I want to know is what that little slug guys name is…oh well…later.

Reader Interaction! Yeah!  
Oh man, looks like it's a pick between three solid RPG's…and InuYasha! What will they pick? I guess you could tell me what you'd like to see in a review and we'd do the ol' majority rules dealio! Or if no one reviews…I can just pick, so there!


End file.
